Perpetual Gloom 012g
11:34:05 PM Kate: Jamaros is awakened in the middle of the night by dim blue light overing over his chest. Amara and the baby are still asleep, and don't seem to have noticed anything at all. 11:34:48 PM Jamaros: Jamaros carefully gets up without waking them and sneaks his way toward the blue light, gripping his sword and a knife as he does so. 11:35:15 PM Jamaros: Jamaros looks up at the blue light and reaches for his sword nearby 11:35:22 PM Jamaros: ((Sorry, misread the line)) 11:36:17 PM Kate: The light runs into him, and there's a momentary bright flash. 11:36:34 PM Kate: He goes blind for a second or two. 11:37:57 PM Kate: When the light dims enough to be able to see again, he finds himself in a seeming void--a sort of 15-foot round area of light surrounded by blackness. It's quiet, with no sound at all except his own breathing and that of the person in front of him--Jamaros's sister Cyrrique. 11:38:23 PM Jamaros: ...Cyrr? 11:39:06 PM Kate: She steps over and gives him a hug, and the typical poke-in-the-ribs-with-a-dagger that signifies "glad to see you!" in Tarkishi. Probably no blood drawn. ... probably. 11:40:09 PM | Edited 11:40:23 PM Jamaros: /me very confused, stands up and looks around. 11:40:40 PM Jamaros: ...Ok...this is a weird dream, I will grant you that. 11:41:00 PM Kate: Cyrr: It *is* a dream, but it's a real dream. 11:41:35 PM Kate: Cyrr: If you had *any idea* what I had to do to find you! Well let's just say you owe me. Where the hell are you, anyway? She said it looked like you were underground. 11:42:06 PM Jamaros: Drow territory, long story. I also may have adopted a baby dragon, you'd love her. 11:42:36 PM Kate: Cyrr's eyes widen. "... adopt like a pet or adopt like a kid?" 11:42:36 PM Jamaros: And I thought I was making my intentions about not being found pretty clear when I ran away. 11:42:46 PM Jamaros: More like the second one. 11:42:50 PM Jamaros: Again, long story. 11:43:40 PM Kate: Cyrr: Well *I* thought you ran away from our father, not from me. If you don't want to hear what I have to say I *can* have her drop the spell you know. 11:44:04 PM Jamaros: I'm sorry. What do you have to say, Cyrr? 11:44:47 PM Kate: She pauses, frowning. "... somebody tried to kill father. And that's normal, but this time..." 11:45:25 PM Jamaros: ...hold on, I'm sorry, let me see if I can find my violin anywhere for dear, not-yet-departed dad. 11:45:43 PM Kate: Cyrr: Jamaros, this is serious! 11:46:36 PM Kate: Cyrr: This time it almost worked. And he's been *extra* paranoid ever since. He won't let anyone in to see him except Zharn. 11:47:49 PM Jamaros: Hm, paranoia and preference for Zharn over the rest of the family, wow, that is a major personality shift. 11:48:05 PM Jamaros: Next you'll say he's all scowly and angry all the time. 11:48:28 PM Kate: Cyrr: I don't know, you big dweeb, he won't let me in the room either. 11:48:33 PM Kate: Cyrr: Obviously none of that is news. 11:48:45 PM Kate: Cyrr: The important part is this: He thinks you're behind it. And he's sending assassins. 11:48:56 PM Jamaros: ...HAHAHAHA! 11:49:01 PM Jamaros: Seriously? 11:49:48 PM Kate: Cyrr: Whoever did it used chaff, and so they figured out you did it, as some kind of ultimate insult. Except it wasn't *just* that, it was some kind of cocktail, and I'm *pretty* sure it's still affecting him, and Zharn won't let any healers in either. 11:50:41 PM Jamaros: .......What kind of cocktail? Anyone able to break it down yet? 11:51:04 PM Kate: Cyrr: No. I never had your gift for chemistry. 11:51:21 PM Jamaros: ...((In Draconic)) Who else is in the room with you? 11:51:22 PM Kate: Cyrr: Whatever it is, it's affecting his mind. 11:51:55 PM Jamaros: svaust else ui persvek wer cuaili mrith wux? 11:51:56 PM Kate: Cyrr, Dr: No one, at this point. This room is secure. 11:52:17 PM Jamaros: ...Dr: Who did you get to cast this spell? 11:53:00 PM Jamaros: svaust tira wux itrewic ekess rechan nomeno tija? 11:53:45 PM Kate: Cyrr shrugs. "Someone I randomly chose from a list. And they can't hear into this room; that was enchanted permanently separately last week. I don't trust anyone." 11:54:00 PM Jamaros: Good. 11:54:11 PM Jamaros: How long ago was this? 11:54:28 PM Kate: Cyrr: That includes you. It's just that I know you well enough that I *know* you'd've chosen something flashier and more impressive. 11:54:50 PM Jamaros: Thank you, always good to have a fan. 11:55:00 PM Jamaros: You say it's been affecting his mind, how so? 11:56:10 PM Kate: Cyr: I know he's in there, I've seen him through the door. I'm pretty sure he's stopped bathing, and he's put furniture in front of the windows and... talks about whispers. When there aren't any. 11:56:30 PM Jamaros: ...huh... 11:57:15 PM Jamaros: ...thank you for the warning about assassins, I think I can prepare for that. 11:57:19 PM Jamaros: My advice, run. 11:57:27 PM Jamaros: Get out of the colonies as fast as you can. 11:58:00 PM Kate: Cyrr: ... run, seriously? *That's* your advice? Our brother's just made a power play for the family and you're just going to let him *win*? 11:58:12 PM Jamaros: ...yeah, pretty much. 11:58:42 PM Jamaros: What did you expect me to do? 11:58:50 PM Jamaros: Run to Sarron's rescue? 11:59:04 PM Kate: Cyrr: No! I expected you to come help me kill the bastard and take what's ours! 11:59:38 PM Jamaros: If I were in a position to take over in the first place, I would've done so years ago when I left. 12:00:14 AM Jamaros: I will attack the family when I am good and ready, and if it's Zharn I have to worry about instead of Sarron, all the better. 12:00:20 AM Jamaros: He's typically easier to fool. 12:00:47 AM Kate: Cyrr: Before he started buying up magic items to bolster his own abilities, he was easier to fool, yes. 12:01:27 AM Jamaros: Look, even if I wanted to go, and I really don't now that there's a bounty on my head, I'm kind of caught up in some stuff right here. 12:01:36 AM Jamaros: Did I not mention the baby dragon? 12:01:40 AM Kate: Cyrr: What could *possibly* be that important? 12:02:08 AM Jamaros: Hell, compared to saving Sarron, getting an especially bad case of head lice is more important. 12:02:41 AM Jamaros: Besides, what do I do when I get there? 12:02:46 AM Kate: Cyrr: I wasn't talking about saving him and you know it. 12:03:01 AM Jamaros: Accuse Zharn of treason against dad. 12:03:06 AM Jamaros: Yeah, that'll go well. 12:03:32 AM Kate: Cyrr: ... kill him. Or kill Zharn. With the two of us, we could. 12:04:07 AM Jamaros: I kill him and Yaral just takes the throne instead, and he's practically Zharn's puppet. 12:04:28 AM Jamaros: I'm practically last in line for anything, the servants get more than I do. 12:04:57 AM Kate: Cyrr: Without Zharn he's nothing. And we could invoke the Old Laws. 12:05:23 AM Jamaros: ........This was so not how I had this planned. 12:05:44 AM Jamaros: ...Look...I'll see when I can get there, but in the meantime, I'm serious. 12:05:46 AM Kate: Cyrr: Well how did you have this planned? 12:05:51 AM Jamaros: Get the fuck out! 12:06:08 AM Jamaros: Get to anywhere else! 12:06:19 AM Kate: Cyrr: I can't. If I go I lose my claim. 12:06:40 AM Jamaros: If you stay, Zharn will kill you. 12:07:03 AM Jamaros: ...And...I really can't come yet. 12:07:35 AM Kate: Cyrr: not if I'm careful. Why *not*? 12:07:41 AM Kate: Cyrr: What the hell is down there that's so important? 12:07:49 AM Jamaros: ...there's this girl... 12:07:58 AM Kate: Cyrr: You're *joking.* 12:07:59 AM Jamaros: It's kind of complicated. 12:08:36 AM Kate: Cyrr: You *must* be joking. This is the *family*. 12:08:53 AM Jamaros: ...This is your family. ...It's not mine. 12:09:37 AM Kate: Cyrr: You don't mean that. This *is* your family, it's just that father is too stupid, and now, too crazy, to recognize that. You're more his son than his born sons. 12:11:03 AM Jamaros: ...Why do you even care? You're first-born, he should've thrown all the praise on you he could. But he didn't care one bit about you! 12:11:12 AM Jamaros: About anyone but Zharn! 12:12:28 AM Kate: Cyrr balls up a fist. "By the Old Laws, this is *my* family, and *I* am the heir." 12:12:59 AM Jamaros: The Old Laws this, the Old Laws that! 12:13:07 AM Kate: Cyrr: It means I can challenge. 12:13:54 AM Jamaros: You know what? Then you challenge him! Because guess what? Even in the old laws, there are no rights for Bastards! 12:14:46 AM Kate: Cyrr: There are rights if they are *given* rights! 12:14:51 AM Kate: Cyrr: ... fine. I'll do it myself. 12:15:00 AM Jamaros: Fine! 12:15:28 AM Jamaros: Do that! 12:16:08 AM Jamaros: Go right ahead! 12:16:44 AM Kate: Cyrr: I *will*. And maybe I won't countermand the Hundred, either! 12:16:54 AM Jamaros: ...wait, what now? 12:17:28 AM Kate: Cyrr: Oh, didn't I mention that dear Father had sent the infamously deadly Assassin group known as "The Hundred" after you? No? Oh, silly *me.* 12:18:04 AM Jamaros: ...He sent The Hundred to kill me. ...wow, I didn't think he even cared about me that much. 12:18:25 AM Kate: Cyrr: He does *now*, yes. 12:18:43 AM Kate: Cyrr: ... they'll just keep coming, Jamaros. They'll keep coming and coming until he calls them off or you're dead. 12:18:54 AM Kate: Cyrr: And their name is *not* an exaggeration, there are actually a hundred of them. 12:19:04 AM Jamaros: ...................................... 12:19:12 AM Jamaros: ...........Fuck. 12:19:26 AM Jamaros: Jamaros scratches the back of his head and paces. 12:19:27 AM Kate: Cyrr: You *have* to help me. It's self-defense! 12:19:57 AM Jamaros: ...Dad's right, you are too fucking smart. 12:20:17 AM Jamaros: ...Fine...Where do you want me to meet you? 12:21:16 AM Kate: Cyrr: ... nowhere, yet. I'll let you know. I still have some people I need to put into place before we'll be ready to move on Zharn. Just be careful. You're pretty remote right now but you'd better get some anti-scrying measures if you want to live. 12:21:45 AM Jamaros: Right, that should give me some time to finish up here. 12:21:46 AM Kate: Cyrr hands him a round marble; its insides are swirling a bit with blueish glitter. 12:22:47 AM Kate: Cyrr: This will let me--and only me--scry on you, even if you get protection. And you *want* protection, trust me. The first assassins are already after you, I'm pretty sure. One of them is a dragonblood of some kind. 12:23:21 AM Jamaros: Damn, I cannot seem to get away from Draconics these days. 12:23:37 AM Jamaros: ...thanks. 12:24:05 AM Jamaros: ...Hey, uh...if I'm gonna be heading home soon...I should probably know... 12:24:18 AM Kate: Cyrr nods. "... just be careful. You're the only brother I can really stand. ... know what?" 12:24:32 AM Jamaros: ...what happened with Elmara? ((fiancee)) 12:25:17 AM Jamaros: You know...after I didn't show up? 12:25:41 AM Kate: Cyrr: ... you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now go and get some antiscrying protection and keep that marble with you so I can still get ahold of you! 12:26:05 AM | Edited 12:26:15 AM Jamaros: I might know a lich who can hook me up with that. I'll keep this close by, and thanks again. 12:28:21 AM Kate: Cyrr hugs him again, and Jamaros wakes up. 12:28:32 AM Jamaros: Jamaros checks his hand for the marble. 12:28:37 AM Kate: It's there, slightly warm. 12:28:51 AM Jamaros: Jamaros thinks to himself, it's not a dream and looks around the room for intruders. 12:29:41 AM Kate: No one's there but Amara and the babydraconic. 12:30:54 AM Jamaros: Jamaros gets out of bed, his heart pounding, and lays some crude booby traps around the door (sets some of his Carrion Brain Juice to a wire so those who open it un announced become paralyzed). 12:31:04 AM Jamaros: Jamaros then goes back to bed and doesn't sleep. Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom